The Cure
by Wandyysimo
Summary: Hermione thought back to what her professor had said. '...find the cure. It's hidden in Hogwarts' Could she really find the cure that left Ron and Harry paralyzed? She looked up to meet the eyes of Pansy, Blaise and Draco. With them-she could.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine to take. **

Chapter 1

Hermione smiled adoringly at the two guys who were beside her. One had the rich orange hair while the other in dashing brown. Yes, they were handsome because of the coming of age but they looked pale and sickly; Hermione's stomach twisted.

The cure for her two best friends' was still missing and the Healers were not making it close to any progress, her beating heart raced faster. If she weren't so scared of being apart from the two men across from her, she would have went straight to the library and ripped out every page, but she felt as if she was stuck to them and she could never leave them alone for more than a day without feeling guilty.

Their still bodies still scared her and she took comfort in the warm necklace they had given her two months ago. She gripped the quilt even tighter around her seeking warmth and thought of happy memories.

The Saint Magus was unusually silent but it was 11 PM and it was acceptable. Hermione could hear the tapping of the healers' shoes and the rhythmic motion of the hospital and it comforted her but halfway through her dozing off the door opened ever so slightly and McGongall stepped inside. The newly appointed headmaster of Hogwarts looked at Hermione compassionately.

"Hermione…may I speak to you? Just a short time, outside," Minerva said and stepped out of the room as if she was intruding, not giving the slightly haired bushy witch enough time to speak. Hermione followed her out and into the reception room and closed the door lightly.

"Is something wrong Professor? Is it alright for you to be out of Hogwarts?" Hermione concernedly asked. She felt uncomfortable in the stiff couch the hospital had but she could live. The professor cleared her throat and moistened her lips.

"We know where the cure is," Minerva said, simply. Hermione looked in the eyes of her Professor, trying hard not to keep her hopes up. She pushed them down, and let her logic ride. She couldn't take it anymore if somehow that floating balloon of faith was suddenly pluck out of her hands so Hermione protectively hid it.

Minerva continued, "It's in Hogwarts; this I am very certain of. We received this information from Dumbledore's hat. A student from 90 years ago had the same predicament as Harry and Ron are now experiencing and that student was saved by a cure. What and where that cure is-is unknown." Hermione thought about what the professor had said but was still doubtful.

"How does the sorting hat know?" Hermione asked incredulously, there were still questions flying around her; trapped in her mind.

"For purposes the present headmaster recorded the student's thoughts using the Sorting Hat for future purposes," the elder witch confidently said.

"Now, what I'm asking you to do is find the cure."

Hermione almost choked thankful for the missing drink. Find the cure? Was she insane? Minerva puckered lips and frowned lightly. Hermione realized that she had said her thoughts aloud.

"Of course, you won't be going alone. The students who have now personally passed of their seventh year for their own reason were personally asked by me to go along with you to this trip. I believe that the four of you are well acquainted with each other, Miss Parkinson and the others will be meeting you tomorrow morning like they usually do. Just take the train. But dear, I have to hurry," Before Hermione had said another word the headmaster had Disapparated away and left Hermione alone.

Everything was going too fast and Hermione felt the insecurity of it. She was just not used to things that were uncontrollable but she could live with it.

Hermione was still in shock. Her mouth was still gaping and there was her hand reaching out to the air where Professor McGongall had once seated. She groaned and 'harumphed' also standing up. _'It's a great opportunity! It's better than sitting in the hospital for ages being completely useless'_ Hermione thought with dignity and strode of to Ron and Harry's room but remembered that the trip was still three days away.

Hermione sat down at her usual spot and gazed at the two intently. She couldn't sleep and so she spent the entire night thinking. She had a lot of things to think about but her once enclosable eyes now slowly lolled off to sleep again. Her body cozy form the quilt.

"-mione! Hermoine!" a shove came to her, it was soft and the pusher smelled nice. Hermione groaned aloud. She opened her brown eyes to meet Pansy's cheerful face peering at her.

"Go on and eat!" Pansy encouraged the still groggy Hermione. The pastries were too tasty to refuse, and the Golden Girl soon ate them like the lion she was. Pansy was serene drinking her coffee without haste.

"I heard about the 'mission'," Hermione clipped and looked at Pansy who nodded in return.

"Blaise and Draco will be coming," Pansy added to Hermione's lack of knowledge and took a bite of the still warm bagel.

"Where are those two?"

"Actually, we were supposed to come here together but Draco's clothes were soiled-don't ask why- and he had to go back to the Manor for a change of clothes and I guess I lost Blaise in the hospital. Merlin! He can even get lost in a hospital when I'm just right beside him. I swear, I feel like a nanny," Pansy grumbled on about the past two days that Hermione had rarely gone outside.

Hermione smiled fondly smiled at the witch opposite to her. Who would have thought that Draco's gang and Harry's gang would have ever merged together? A year ago she would have laughed at the prospect of it but Hermione was open minded and so was Pansy and if their two guy friends weren't such dicks to each other in their first year; things would have gone well.

Pansy rambled on, her face changing every so often that it amused Hermione. The Slytherine princess had changed (for the better. Pug face was a word that was a forgotten word to the new Pansy). Her hair was now long that ended mid-back and her once pale lips were now glossy thin. It was nice to see Pansy like that. In a state where she loved herself was a very pretty Pansy.

But she was interrupted by the slide of the door when Draco and Blaise came in, the faces scowling.

"Well, I see the two of you have found the way in without my help. Should I give you a ribbon?" Pansy sweetly said, her words were sugar coated with sarcasm. Draco just shrugged and sat beside Hermione whilst Blaise took the chair and moved it, forming a circle.

"Is this some kind of meeting?" Hermione asked. Draco sent her one his what-do-you-think-look and rolled his eyes. Taking off his scarf thankful for the warmness the hospital emitted, outside was freezing cold; give thanks to December.

"McGongall will be sending us an owl for more details," Draco said and they waited a minute later, a loud peck on the window signaled them. Blaise stood up and gave the owl a treat.

"_Dear Students, _

_ As you know you will be sent to Hogwarts shortly; in two days. I am sorry for not being able to give you the full details in person but please read carefully. You are on a mission, say it what you will. _

_ You are to find the cure for your fellow. The cure is located in Hogwarts, specifically in a 'popping hall'; that is what our source tells us. As you should know you will be riding the train to Hogwarts in 2 days time at 12 noon in platform 9 and 3/4._

_ Once you step inside the school grounds, I would strongly prefer that you speak of this to no one. Our meetings together as the newest Order will be very minimal to avoid suspicion. _

_ In relation to the cure the same event happened approximately 90 years ago to a student of Ravenclaw. The headmaster was Charlina Sylvesta also a Ravenclaw once in Hogwarts. The sorting hat also tell us that the cure was made by an unknown person and an extra of it is 'lying around the darkest crevices of Hogwarts' and that Hat also tells us that you should be 'ready for any sign of danger for death might be pecking its beak on you' and once he has stated that 'all of that I have said is incomplete. He he he' _

_ I give you my luck and good wishes. Please take care of yourselves._

_ Minerva McGongall_

_ Present Headmaster of Hogwarts_

Hermione was now truly exasperated. They were following something so blindly! It was almost illogical to be following the tail of a hat! Hermione could not open her mouth to spout out indignation. She instead decided to be neutral about all of it when Pansy shrieked with delight.

"This is it!" she cheerfully exclaimed to herself. Shaking Blaise's shoulders with indignations, she rambled on like a bull instead of the hissing of a snake.

"We still have to be logic about this Pans," Hermione retaliated all her happiness as she gripped on Pansy's shoulders and forced her to sit down.

"Oh! Come off it, you fool!" Pansy hissed-good progress for a Slytherine, applaud! Her eyes squinting like of the snake and smiled deviously. The Slytherine princess in her was now jumping up, no matter how much Pansy tried to restrain it. Hermione was impressed at how manipulative Pansy was if ever she wanted to.

Pansy caught herself before she was about to say something and cleared her throat, embarrassed-though there was nothing to be discomfited about.

"I still think we should give this a try," Pansy said and looked at the lioness.

"I didn't say that we shouldn't."

Hermione tried to grasp something from what Blaise said aloud. She was sure the Hat knew something. That was her first mission once she stepped in Hogwarts, get a grip on the Hat-the very witness- and try to shovel out every single detail of the cure and she would start running off to the library or anything she could get a grip on. Her heart was thudding with enthusiasm, the brave lioness that slept inside Hermione before was now waking up, growling and ready to get its paws dirty.

"Anyway, I better get ready for my clothes," Blaise said and stood up from his seat. "We're going to Hogwarts in less than three days and we haven't even bought anything for our classes since we all skipped out of this year,"

Draco sighed and stood up ready to follow Blaise's lead and so Pansy too had stood up and looked expectantly at Hermione.

"I already bought the books. The three of us already planned to skip out on this year since they were getting weaker and I couldn't just skip off to Hogwarts without them, so instead of studying there. I did it here," Draco shot her Hermione a look that obviously stated that she was a nerdy Gryffindor and shook his head slowly.

"Hermione, when was the last time you stepped outside of this hospital?" Blaise asked her. His face in a worried sketch and glanced at Draco whose brow was now shooting up. Hermione waved her hand off and muttered: 'a week, I guess. Whatever'

"What is wrong with you?" he said, he took Hermione's surprised hand and lifted her up.

"I'm going to send you to Mother and fix you up-I actually pity you now," Draco drawled and spun her around and checked her for any sign of deficiency. Hermione's brows were furrowed in annoyance.

"I'm not _that _ghastly…am I?" and looked at Pansy and Blaise who nodded playfully. Hermione looked doubtful at Draco.

"It feels like I'm intruding," she replied.

"Just come on, it's like you haven't been naked there before. Don't be embarrassed you practically live there," Draco nudged her.

"I've got your old clothes there but I doubt you'll wear it since Mother has been shopping for your clothes since the dawn of time. Your room is the same as always," Draco droned on and Hermione looked at him gratefully.

"Thanks so much Draco," she gave him a peck of kiss and they Disapparated leaving a hopeful Pansy and amused Blaise.

"It's such a pity, you know?" Pansy said as they walked off into the Muggle Street. "They make me want to puke unicorns and butterflies and even a patronus," Pansy mumbled as they walked on.

"Draco doesn't want to put the moves on her because she's not ready. Did you see the constipated look on his face? When Hermione kissed him? He's all about restraint," Blaise reminded his girl as his feet paced hers perfectly.

"Well, I just hope all of this ends soon. I know they'll end up together but if something happens to the both of them without even-I don't wanna think about it," Pansy mumbled and held Blaise's warm hand and leaned on him.

"Both of them deserve each other," she mumbled and pecked his cheek and continued on. Loving the cold air brush past her and the idea of a Dramione it was all too sweet.

**AN;**

**1.) Ron and Harry are just minor characters but somehow have a hand in the plot. **

**2.) Draco has feelings for Hermione, and does not retaliate it. On the next chapter, his vies about her will be given clearly. Slight OOC on his account. **

**3.) Blaise and Pansy are an item.**

**4.) How did all of them meet? Let your imagination ride :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN;**

**Hi guys :) This is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy. By the way, things might get confusing from now-say thank you to angst! But don't worry the drama will soon slowly skin away at the next couple of chapters. You may be disappointed at the relationship Draco and Hermione have but this is what I wanted to let you guys see. To let you see how deep they are in each others' skin and not just the usual infatuation. This relationship is really slow-so be patient but it let' you see the beauty of Dramione. Please grab your popcorn and read on!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine.**

Chapter 2

_Knock-Knock-Knock_

A witch with brown eyes and her missing over-sized theth stepped inside the Malfoy manor with the head of the family himself. They spotted Narcissa near the burning fireplace drinking her usual cup of tea, but the elder witch immediately leaped out of her seat as she laid her eyes on the fresh pair.

"Hermione, it's great to see you back! You don't know how long I've waited! You wouldn't know the cobwebs that have been gathering in your room," Narcissa smiled and was showing her pearly white teeth; a minute ago she had been moping on the parlor thinking of the very witch she laid eyes on. _When was she ever going to step inside this manor? _But it was shortly answered.

"Draco! You should have told me you were coming so I could have prepared a great brunch," his mother chastised him, but he just grunted in recognition and rolled his eyes. Draco took off their cloaks and hung them on and sat himself on the love seat, smiling to himself at the chemistry Hermione and his mother had, it made him slightly smug-_slightly_.

"_Narcissa_," Hermione smiled softly, her voice slightly exasperated. "Give me the pleasure of cooking. After all, I was the one who skipped out on so many of our dinners," she politely apologized and strode of to the kitchen and rolled her sleeves, ready to make brunch and hummed her signature song; what it was, they didn't ask why. Maybe it was song the enchanted locket played.

The two witches rambled on about their day and the days before that.

Draco looked away and sighed. It sucked being on the friend-zone with Hermione. It literally sucked. He massaged his temples discreetly, feeling a massive and yet familiar headache coming in fast. He didn't have time to think of Hermione like that, what he meant was: _Hermione didn't have time. _She didn't have time to commit to something but sometimes Draco felt that she didn't _want_ to commit. It was all too confusing. He tried to push this matter away but he knew that he had to get things done. He continued his thoughts.

The ferret Malfoy had looked at Hermione so many times in so different occasion. There were times she caught him staring at her and there were times she didn't.

Most of the time he was thinking and looking (staring) at her, he was confused. Confused at what he should do. Confused at what Hermione was _doing. _She kissed him on the cheek-was she torturing the daylights out of him? Make Draco's expectations float into the skies like the fragile balloon it is and pop it. Just pop that fragile balloon; that was what Hermione was doing. Merlin knows how many balloons she was popping.

The burning smoke wafted into the parlor and Draco snarled.

"Who let Narcissa in the kitchen?" he shouted and strode forward to where the smell originated and pulled out a disgruntled looking Narcissa. Hermione giggled and sent him a sorry look.

"Sorry, Drake. I thought she could help in mixing the eggs-guess not. I've fully learned my lesson." Hermione glanced at Narcissa who was covered in black smother and shooed her away.

"Go and get a change of clothes, Cissa." The lioness soon returned to the kitchen and casted spells to the black smoke and the escalating fire disappear, turning the kitchen back to normal.

Draco looked around. _Was she going to the feed the whole army? _Draco shook his head yet again and stood beside her.

"Mind if I help?" he asked. His eyes looking into her precise brown eyes-she hesitated- but then nodded cheerfully.

"Only if you're not as bad in kitchen as your mother," she continued to her work-whatever it was. Draco took the mixing bowl and spoon and stirred and occasionally glanced at Hermione.

She was sure of her movements. She liked to be preoccupied. She told him once that it gave her something else to think about rather than the dreadful news that was hanging above their heads. Draco pursed his lips and looked away as she discreetly took a quick glance at him.

_Damn. _What was Hermione thinking now? Draco stirred even harder. _It's all her fault! Merlin, why did she have to be so insensitive? Was she doing this in purpose? What the hell is wrong with me? Why can't she just fall in my feet like any normal witch? But no, she just has to have two guy best friends, lying paralyzed on the hospital bed .Was she playing hard to get-whatever. I'll deal with this with full maturity!_

A pale hand gripped his stirring (thrashing) hand. Draco looked up to meet Hermione's face; her brows obviously stating that she was amused. A second later Draco was horrified (and almost snarled) to find out that the kitchen was a total mess AGAIN.

The sparks stopped dead end and he was ashamed. He felt like six year old now. Draco let go of the wooden spoon and stepped back, only to hear a squishing sound. He groaned as he loked at the floor, also spotted with cream. His raw magic had caused the mess, white-spongy- things were all over the kitchen. It was on his nose, on his sleeves, on the floor and on Hermione (slightly pleased, a messy Hermione was a turn-on rather than the moping one), _focus_ Draco!

"Obviously, the Malfoy family is lacking culinary skills." Hermione playfully said. She led him out (pushing) and told the prince to get a change of clothes. Draco groaned even more, this wasn't doing his image any good to the girl.

"No more kitchen time for both of you!" she shouted at him and went back to her work. To his disdain, a 'pop' was heard and before he could leave quickly and forget the shame; Blaise guffawed and Pansy snickered. Trust them to witness the most excruciatingly embarrassing moments of his life.

"I see that somehow your raw magic burst?" Pansy asked him but it was more of a statement to him. Draco ignored Blaise's even louder laughs from the kitchen.

Draco did not reply and trudged to the stairs meeting Narcissa all freshened up.

"Well Draco, it's not a surprise." She clipped and proceeded down stairs.

Draco stared at the food in front of him. There it was, pastries of all kinds, all kinds of delicious meat in the platter-bursting with smell, pasta on one side that Blaise was staring at and etcetera. He hadn't eaten anything _worth_ eating for a week and he would be forever grateful to Hermione's cooking, it was a taste in heaven.

"Dig in," Hermione enthusiastically said and handed them their helpings.

He sunk his teeth on the delicious pasta and glanced at Hermione. She was smiling and she was happy. She looked like she was feeding a bunch of deprived hobos but she was the one who needed a mountain of meat on her plate but at least she was eating.

"Hermione, where in Merlin's beard did you learn how to cook?" Pansy said as she dug deeper on her plate and looked at Hermione.

The Gryffindor girl hesitated but complied to the question. "I didn't learn to cook until just half a year ago, really." She laughed lightly and took a sip of the wine. "Harry and Ron did not know how to cook anything except putting meat in a sizzling pan. It was getting old. Somebody had to cook something in the oven." She giggled and took a bite of her cinnamon pastry and smiling, and showed the faint dimple on her cheeks.

"You've really spent all your life with them, don't you." Narcissa silently murmured. Hermione caught it and nodded.

"Contrary to most belief that I'm the mediator since I'm the only girl, Harry's always there to step in when things get heavy between me and Ron," she paused and continued, "though that doesn't mirror your statement."

Hermione quickly changed the subject on dress robes which Narcissa and Pansy immediately stepped in. The rest of the conversation was easy and time passed on.

Draco looked at Hermione across from him for the nth time_. 'This has to stop'_ he thought as Blaise smirked beside him.

He knew that one day he had to let it all out-his idiotic feelings, he didn't know when but it had to happen. The only thing that stopped him was Hermione. It felt like she would always create something to sidetrack him-like magic. Out of the blue, she'd get on something totally different to where Draco was getting on, and it totally ruined the mood for him. _Who cares about dying chimpanzees and crappy movies that were all about zombies? _Draco knew what Hermione was doing, it was obvious! She'd never give him a chance to hear him out. Draco vengefully ate his meat, casting a sidelong glance-for the last time he hoped- on Hermione who caught him yet again. This had to stop-whatever it was.

Pansy caught the plummeting look Hermione had and the usual constipated face Draco put on. This had to stop.

Narcissa was delighted, it was still three and she felt like she could sleep now. She gazed at her son who was looking disgruntled as if he was in deep thought which was most likely. Did he know he was muttering Hermione's name? Oh well.

Hermione slipped her arm in her coat and hugged Narcissa.

"I miss our dinner." Narcissa smiled fondly at Hermione and nodded.

"Come back anytime. You know you're welcome here. I miss your place in this manor."

Hermione soon stepped out of the house and bid her farewell to Draco and Blaise, giving them the compulsory knuckle touch and kissed Pansy with compassion mumbling their own girl words to each other.

The cold breeze entered the manor and the door shut closed and the cold whiff was banished.

"We should also get going to Diagon Alley," Blaise announced and a minute later he and his girl Disapparated out of the manor.

Draco sat down at his love seat and let out a pleased sigh and listened to the crackle of the fire. Narcissa sat back to her seat, her face still smiling and whipped out her magazine and drank back to her tea. The air around them comfortably silent, Draco smiled inwardly. He could feel the oozing happiness that came from Narcissa and he was yet again smug to know that Hermione was the cause of this.

He stared at the fire burning the logs. And listened to everything around him, this was what it sounded and what it felt like when Hermione left. Hermione left them with happy remains. He could still smell the remaining pastries that she deliberately left for them. He could feel the warmness that Hermione would drape them with whenever she left.

Draco thought for a moment, _'was it bad to feel this whenever she left? Shouldn't she be missed?' _Draco shook his head solemnly. It wasn't bad and it wasn't wrong. Draco knew that it was good what Hermione left behind.

His thoughts let him pass the time quickly. They revolved around what he felt-about Hermione and about why he shouldn't make the moves. The grandfather clock chimed to point at the number six. Draco stood up and smiled, it felt good that he could finally make a decision. Would he regret it? No, he wouldn't. He wouldn't _let_ himself regret that chasing after a girl was a mistake. He was ready, he made Hermione as an excuse and he was disgusted with himself. He walked slowly to let his thoughts take course in his veins and he felt the determination in his breath. He was ready-for whatever he was about to do. But he was doubtful. The doubt was covered in a stack of pure white love.

"Off to bed now Draco?" his mother asked him when he stood up and walked away from the parlor.

He stopped his steps to answer. "Nope," he replied. His breath grew haggard and shallow. If his mother would ask what he was about to do, his answer would be what he committed to. He waited for her mother to ask the supposed question in his head. Narcissa didn't say anything. She stared at the back of his son, waiting.

Draco realized that she wouldn't make things easier for him.

"I'm off to the hospital. I'm going to see Hermione and make things right," Draco swallowed his breath and didn't breath. His senses suddenly shut down one by one. He couldn't hear what his mother just said; it was like the faintness in the background. He was numb.

xxx

Draco popped in the hospital in front of room 768. He cleared his throat lightly, for the sake of his strength. It failed to give him courage. Was he doing the right thing? _Damnit! Right this! Wrong that! I'm bloody tired! With all this mind-fuck, it's going to drive one of us insane! _

Draco felt changed. He knew this was going to change everything. It would change the very way he did his life. It was the feeling he had when he let the Scarhead and his gang enter into his life. But the feeling was more profound than ever. It was a hundred times more-there were no words to describe the feeling. He gripped the door knob. It was freezing to his palm.

He stepped inside and let his determination full throttle out of the railings.

"Hermione, I love you."

It was quiet. She didn't say anything…because she wasn't there.

Draco faltered. _Where was she? _

Ok, this was good. He could gather his breath even more. Think Draco-

His thoughts were interrupted.

"Is something wrong Draco?" a voice asked. Was that Hermione? _Fck_

Draco didn't turn around. This wasn't going the way he planned it to be. Did she know how much bravery it took? And he wasn't even a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake. Hermione's voice flitted in his head yet again. 'Draco?' It sounded distant.

Golden Girl of Hogwarts. Everybody couldn't hate her-he failed to do so.

His stomach was squirming and his heart was pounding. _Is this some teenage girl parody? _This was increasingly annoying to him, now. Draco inwardly scowled at Hermione. His anger faltered. No use trying to put the blame on a girl. Draco stepped back and glanced at the bodies of Ron and Harry, their closed-somehow thankful for the privacy. He grimaced. No good.

"Nothing," he mumbled. His palm was sweating now. He was now staring right past her shoulder. In a second he would look her in the eyes and tell her what was happening. _Count to three Drako. 3..2…1…_He stopped himself like the train he felt he was and lurched. He was a coward. He looked at her eyes-hollow and red.

"Mother sent me here to tell you that you'll be eating there again tomorrow," he flew past her. He almost ran out of the room. He didn't belong there. Her eyes did not belong on her face. He was such a fool.

xxx

Draco officially felt like the biggest coward of the century. He couldn't do it. Not in the hollow eyes Hermione was showing him. He couldn't tell her while she was crying just a minute ago. Not while the witnesses were the body of her paralyzed best friends. She didn't deserve anything more heavy to be put on her shoulder. She had enough emotional baggage. Not when she was carrying the bags of: Dead Parents Paralyzed Best Friends and Lack of Education. Draco couldn't.

xxx

The quiet pop resounded and Narcissa looked up to see her son. Standing there on the dark hall. He was quiet and he was –again- oozing with raw magic but it was not the sizzling spark. It was dull and cold. Narcissa stood up and embraced him. She knew that he couldn't do it. Narcissa knew that when Draco would meet those hollow eyes. He would falter. He would falter and slip into the abyss.

xxx

Hermione tightened the quilt around her even more. The look Draco had given her when he laid eyes on her was stomach-lurching. Hermione took the mirror out of her pocket. She stared at her face. The cheekbones and the light blush from the cold but she mostly stared at her eyes. The eyes of a hollow person, this was the eye that she didn't own. She threw the mirror and it shattered into the floor, creating a blizzard of sparking lights. "These aren't my eyes," and she cried again.

**AN;**

**1.) Hermione's present eyes are not hers but of her mothers. It has a lighter and more distant shade of brown. **

**2.) The story about Australia and her parents will be in the next chapter.**

**3.) Draco just realized it in this chapter that Hermione lost her own eyes. He doesn't know why. Narcissa is already aware of this fact since the day Hermione slept in their house. **

**4.) Draco was resolute on confessing to Hermione but he decided not to because his determination faltered when he discovered that Hermione was for a short time-blind. **

**5.) Everything will be explained on the next chapter.**

**6.) A review would be good ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN;**

**Here's Chapter Three. So sorry for the errors on the previous chapters! This is where the drama thins to a tiny degree. I did it so it doesn't seem a bit all too redundant. **

Chapter 3

A figure, curled up in a ball in room 768- was groaning. The light that seeped through the closed curtains had made her head dizzy due to her eyes that were accustomed to the dark. Hermione slipped the quilt out and wore her cozy slippers in the figure of an otter. And trotted to the bathroom, and tied her hair into a bun. Just in time, the door opened as Hermione sat down to her seat. Her usual visitors of early morning stepped inside, the face of the witch grinning almost wildly and two brooding wizards who-evident in their faces- were not morning people.

"Looking good, Mione," Pansy chuckled and gave Hermione her usual breakfast. Blaise followed her lead, with Draco behind him. Hermione pushed back the memories of last night and gave them their usual knuckle-touching; a little stiff on Draco's part.

"Tomorrow is the big day," Blaise reminded them. "Remember, we only have four days to attend the classes-not that we even need to pass them but whatever. After those four days we will have Hogwarts all to ourselves, since most of the student body will be returning for their Christmas holiday," Blaise added and sipped his coffee, dark with no sugar or cream.

"But we can't stay here long," Pansy said, as if reminding herself sourly. "We've got to get our things up. Lucky you Hermione to have Narcissa at bay," Pansy laughed lightly as she stood up. "She's got all your and Draco's things at the ready. So Draco, just stay here for the morning and keep Hermione company while we get ready for the busy day," Pansy casted Draco a look which he merely acknowledged by nodding in her direction.

Pansy stood up and kissed Hermione, "Catch the two of you this afternoon," Pansy mentioned and closed the door lightly but opened it again to give Ron and Harry a quick kiss in the cheek. Blaise mumbled his recognition to them. _Click _

Hermione sipped her coffee, suddenly seeing the floor ever-so interesting. She noticed the gloss-and pretty much ignored everything. Draco cleared his throat.

"Wha-What's wrong with you and your…er…eyes?" mumbling and stumbling. The only witch in the room merely waved it away. But then a minute later glanced at the man to her left and sighed. Her conscience was unbelievably annoying. _Fine. _

"It's my mother's eyes," she said simply and tried to make it sound small-but it was like disrespecting everything that her parents were. So she changed her tone. She was just _trying _to wave the pain away but it didn't, and she cursed inside of her. Was she going to live her life trying to make things look small? It was tiring.

"I don't understand," Draco simply said. His brows lightly scrunched together.

Hermione couldn't blame him. _Who would? _After everything she went through. She knew that this was not something to be taken lightly (no matter how she tried to _make_ it _sound _light); this was not something everybody understood easily after she explained things. This needed time and patience. Did she have any of those left? She could try.

"I should start in the beginning," Hermione mumbled and she faced Draco for the first time that morning. She could see the unfaltering determination inside of him to know the truth. Because he deserved it, he should have known this a long time ago but she had kept on running away. Trying to ignore the look of pain in his face that sent her chills it was hard not to spill the beans when his grey eyes were storming at her. Hermione cleared her throat and began. She wouldn't run away from the facts now, not when they were in front of her.

"When I arrived in Australia, I was immediately on my knees looking for them but I didn't expect it to be so easy to locate such common people. All you had to do was find the biggest dentistry clinic there and they'll be there. I found them two days later and returned their memories of everything. I was surprised at their lack of anger and disappointment-I expected more of them-but when your daughter was out fighting evil wizards-they were just happy that she came back to their world," Hermione paused and then continued her eyes shifting outside and stared at the morning sky.

"I stayed there in Australia for a week. Things were going fine. Actually, it would be lack of respect to their memory to say good since it was great. But-okay-things were going _great_. But something's had to end and my family as one of them," she started to sound bitter. She gripped the Styrofoam cup of coffee even tighter but then she must have realized it was stupid to be squashing something so hot and propped it on the nearest table. She grazed her knuckles instead, turning them white.

"They were out late but I wasn't surprised-they _always_ came home late so I waited like I usually did. I received a letter after an hour past 10 o' clock. There it was-the picture of my parents lying dead in the alleyway of Australia. I was scared and I was at the verge of insanity-I won't deny that. You could never have imagined the pain I was feeling. Things in the wizarding world were still in chaos and some Death Eaters were on the run and they knew who I was. What put me back there was realization that it was true. _It was true and if I didn't get there quick, there would be no body to bury. _I ripped the letter open and the only thing there was where my parents' body was lying. I Apparated and I heard someone scream and only realized it was me," Hermione choked. Her eyes repressed the tears of frustration.

"It turned out to be a Death Eater-my theory was right. I can't remember who it was and I don't have any intention of doing so. He or she must have known I was one of the people who had defeated Voldemort. It was blinding, the magic had the color of violet and it was gaining on me. I could do nothing. I was blind the next second. And I woke up in Saint Magus. It was the day Pansy and Harry were hexing their way in my door and Ron looking as pale as a dead plant," Hermione chuckled lightly but then faltered. She had to remember not to make a joke of things like these.

"I learned that the Death Eater did not intend to kill me but to blind me. I don't know what his or her motives were. He spared the eyes of my mother to replace mine. That's what happened," Hermione finished. Suddenly everything felt cold to her and she tugged the quilt and let it warm her. It did nothing to ease the wintry feel she felt creeping in on her. She tugged it even more.

Draco looked at her in disbelief. His mouth turned into a deep frown. His eyes frustrated and angry and confused all at the same time, he massaged his temples. He stammered at words to say to Hermione but it all died out. He was just speechless.

Hermione embraced the silence that came after her story. She continued to talk though.

"That's when I also met Narcissa. When I was hospitalized-she looked at me with compassion and told me to stay at your Manor. I can never forget the horrified look in your eyes. Narcissa was someone sent to heaven," Hermione chuckled and tasted the sweet nostalgia of remembering the past with happiness.

"But when I was starting to be happy. When it was all going so well, Harry and Ron were starting to settle down," Hermione mumbled. Draco tensed and stole a look at the two bodies in front of him. All pale and sickly.

"Just when things were going right; something comes up. A disease-whatever the hell it is. Gob smacks Ron and Harry like rag dolls," Hermione resentfully said and stood up to face Draco. Her eyes were searching his. What she was searching for? No one knew. Not even Hermione. But she continued to look at him, to stare at his grey eyes. Hermione paused to stay her ground and realized that she wanted to know how much dignity she still had and by looking at her reflection from Draco's eyes-there was little.

"I hope you'll understand Draco. I just hope that you'll understand that I'm not at my right mind right now," she looked at him with empathy. Draco dumbly nodded. Hermione pursed her lips and Apparated.

Draco cleared his throat. _What just bloody happened? _

xxx

Hermione strode confidently in the Malfoy Manor. Narcissa was out for today which meant she had the house all for herself- except for the creeping elves that were hidden away from her view by Narcissa herself; it would have alerted Hermione's SPEW instinct.

She climbed the stairs and stepped inside the room where she slept for a month under Narcissa's care. It brought her pleasant memories of yesterday's dream. The room didn't have cobwebs which was surprising since she hadn't slept in it for two weeks or so. It was clean and it was almost shiny and she discovered that there were some changes, she clicked her tongue.

Hermione whistled, impressed at what Narcissa had done. The book cases were now filled with all kinds of books that she never read which was saying something; she fingered their hard bound covers. The closet was stock full of the newest and hippest Wizarding and Muggle clothes, all shapes and colors and textures. And her bed was still as soft as ever, she leaned to smell it. _Parchment, Sweets and something else. _Narcissa knew her too well.

She inwardly smiled at what Mrs. Malfoy had done-she was great mother-Hermione was sure of that. The Gryffindor hummed her usual tune from her locket and stepped inside the bathroom and inwardly smiled to herself. _Sorry Drake but both of us need some time out. _

She lost herself in deep thoughts as the shower blazed through her body.

xxx

Draco groaned aloud. She slipped out faster than he had expected her to. But still-she had shared something about herself which is a great leap of faith for him. But he still couldn't get over the fact that he let her off the hook so easily. _Where were his moves? It was like he couldn't dance at all-because in real life he could. That did not make any sense. _Things didn't make any sense when it concerned his dearest Granger. For the past two days, things were getting out of hand by _just _thinking about her.

He gathered himself and sighed. She was most likely in the Manor doing Merlin knows what and she just needed time for herself.

Draco breathed easy for a second and tensed again. He felt exasperated at his actions and smirked. _Is this what it feels like to fall in love?_

xxx

Pansy Parkinson was eating the pie with great reverence. She hadn't eaten breakfast and the coffee had not helped her in any way that it should have.

"Are you sure things are going well?" Blaise asked. He looked fleetingly at his girl and all her glory-if glory was scraping down the pie to the last bit. He repressed his smirk.

Princess Parkinson audibly mumbled a 'yes'. Blaise looked at her expectantly. He casted a look to say: 'You may enlighten me,'

She rolled her eyes and him and cleaned her mouth with the tissue. "I'm not _just_ sure, Blaise. I know and I am _dead_ certain. I'll bet on you for fight with a troll that Hermione's at the Manor right this very minute-how should I know what she's doing there? -But whatever. I know her too well for her own good," Pansy paused and took a bite of her pudding with all the pie lost in her stomach.

"Hermione being the sensible one is just giving him time to think. Draco will be all about '_what bloody happened?'" _Blaise snickered as Pansy imitated the farfetched Draco tone.

"I doubt Draco has such an unflattering voice," Blaise chirped and drank his iced tea.

She laughed lightly. "Just chill Blaise. The two of them are fairly predictable. Anyway, Draco's stuck in the hospital with Harry and Ron-probably having one of his daily brain concussions due to over thinking that his neurons have exploded,"

"I just kind of feel sorry for Draco. Being zoned is pretty hard," The Zabini shrugged hard. Pansy squinted at him. _Zoned? Was this one of the guy words? _Pansy continued to bite her second cupcake.

"Is that what you call it, boys? _Zoned-_was it?" Pansy asked. She let out a giggle and rolled her eyes. The brains of her feeble minded guy friends had never ceased to amaze her no matter how feeble their brains were. It was a good thing she met Hermione, hanging out with a pair of monkeys was bad for her health.

"Zoned is _us_ being put in the category of _friends_. I know the feeling, it's pretty crappy," Blaise looked around for the waitress to take the bill. Pansy cringed. She hadn't missed the pointed look he casted at her. Blaise grinned lightly at her-that comforting look was what she missed.

"That bad?" Pansy timidly said.

"But Pans, you're totally worth it," he kissed her lovingly on the forehead and forgot about the waitress standing just a foot away.

Pansy rolled her eyes and cast a look at the ruffled looking young-teen in her fourteen. 'Wandy' the name on her nametag handed them the bill looking slightly away from Pansy's gaze. _Who the hell has the name Wandy?_

"Anyway, we should get going. Draco probably needs company," Blaise said and grabbed Pansy's tiny hand into his. The two stood up and left the restaurant.

Draco was not moping. But he certainly was numb or for better word did not know what happened. That wasn't something new. He was yearning for company and was about to think of ditching hospital duty when Pansy and Blaise stepped inside.

"What took you so long? I haven't even got lunch," Draco grumbled and stared at the take out in their hands.

"Here you go," he handed the first package. "The other ones for Hermione," Blaise added and sat down.

"Yeah. Whatever. Let's just eat. Right." Draco wanted to downright punch himself as Blaise gave him a look that said he was talking to a deranged hobo. _Just great._

Time passed slowly in the hospital ass they basked in comfortable silence. Hermione arrived an hour later. She clearly was happy, and smelled like she came out of a flower field.

"What's got you in a good mood, Hermione?" Pansy asked as she lifted the pages of the magazines.

"Well, it's been such a long time since I've taken a bubble bath. It was awesome," Hermione grinned cheekily. Draco rolled his eyes. _This sadistic-_

Draco looked at the conversations in front of him. It looked like any other day and it sounded like any other day, too. Hermione obviously knew about what he felt about her. _Should I make the moves on her?_

Draco shifted his body and watched at her dainty hand. He was about to _tenderly _touch it while Blaise and Pansy weren't looking when the Gryffindor witch suddenly yawned and took her hand lifted it to scratch her back. _What the fuck? Did she do that on purpose? She __**knows**__ how much I hate touching things that were scratched. SHE KNOWS! _

He swiftly took his hand back and opted to get the cup as an excuse.

Draco thought some more. _What did ladies like again? _

_ Right. Whisper some words that will twist her knickers. _Draco moved slightly bit closer to her and was about to lean on her when she coughed slightly. Draco paused but ignored it.

"AAAACHOO!" _Blasted skrewts! She was bloody doing this on purpose! _Draco wiped the saliva and glared at Hermione.

"Are you okay, Mione?" Pansy asked bewildered at the very sound of her cough. Hermione shook her head.

"This is nothing,"

Draco groaned inwardly and slumped to his seat. _This wasn't getting him anywhere. _

**AN;**

**Few reminders here so that we're still in the same page:**

**1.) Hermione obviously knows what Draco is feeling and in the next chapter I'll give you HER perspective. **

**2.) Pansy gave Hermione and Draco time to get things straight. **


End file.
